Keevan the Betrayer
by LiquidatorSasha
Summary: Keevan, the Vorta from "Rocks and Shoals," will stop at nothing to leave the dirtiness and discomfort of the war. He kidnaps a female Romulan commander and sadistically seduces her into letting him be her consort. Contains adult language and material.


**Keevan the Betrayer**

_**Warning: This story contains adult themes and strong language.**_

My eyes met blue. I gazed into the pale, milky face of the Vorta standing in front of me.

"No, I am not backing down. You can tell those disgusting creatures whom you call gods that we Romulans make formidable foes." I lowered my hand to the disruptor in my belt. I was furious! That arrogant Vorta had the gall to beam me off of my own warbird, and for what!? To satisfy his curiosity because he was simply bored? Vorta were treacherous creatures never to be trusted. I've read numerous reports from the Tal Shiar that were detailed accounts of the wretches killing off their own Jem'Hadar subordinates.

I suppressed a shudder. There was one report…it stood out from the others. Even I, a Romulan Commander, was disturbed by it. It was a Federation account of a crash landing. A Jem'Hadar fighter had crashed as well, leaving the ship's Vorta wounded and near death. He had his own men purposefully slaughtered in order to save himself.

And that _wasn't_ the disturbing part.

The penetrating smirk currently smeared across my captor's face was exactly how I pictured the report's description of the sick, twisted smile on the Vorta's face when he had walked over the dead bodies of his troops, as if amused and satisfied by it. The report had said that his manner was curious, yet he held a certain pleasure as he stood there. It was creepy—it was the things that nightmares are made of. I remember the Vorta's name listed in the report: Keevan.

"You will die," the Vorta standing before me said softly, in an almost playful manner. He tilted his head to the side, still smiling.

"And so will you," I retorted. "One Jem'Hadar fighter is no match for two Romulan Warbirds. Commander Rekar won't stop everything to spare me."

"You would die, then?" He laced his fingers together in a most childlike fashion.

"If it means destroying you before you can experiment with me, then yes." The Vorta were notorious for painful experiments on "aliens." I was not about to let him get any information on my people's physiology that could be later used against us.

"Romulan," he purred. "My curiosity is nothing to fear. I merely-" he smirked and slowly turned his head to the Jem'Hadar soldier manning the helm. "…Got tired of this lot. I'd like to hold an intelligent conversation for once."

"Release me, Vorta!"

"But why?" He spread his hands out wide. "You will have your ships destroy mine anyway. Why should I give my leverage away?"

"_You_ won't die, Vorta. Another clone will be activated, so it makes no difference!" The Vorta laughed; a soft and eerie sound.

"You don't want to die, Romulan," he spoke in slow, low tones as though I was a child. He took a step closer and slid his index finger down the right side of my face. He leaned close and pressed his pale lips against my ear. I suppressed a shudder as his breath blew against the tip of it.

"You don't want to die," he breathed. His left hand traced the diagonal belt running across the front of my uniform.

"I see it in your eyes," he whispered. His lips brushed against my ear as he spoke. I felt his hand grip the silver insignia fastened to my belt harness. "I've done many things that Vorta must not do," he continued. He pulled the insignia, drawing me closer.

I felt it—him.

"_In the brutalities of war, a woman's true enemy is not the other side: it is men." _My mother's stern voice sifted through the mess that was quickly becoming my mind. She had recited that ancient Romulan proverb many times to me and my sister. It was something that all mothers passed down to their daughters.

"You won't have time to pleasure yourself," I said, forcing myself to smile. "Rekar will destroy you before you can even pull your pants down!" It was hard fighting the fear and dread welling up inside of me. He looked at me, moving his head slowly, smiling all the way.

"You are not getting what you want, _clone!"_

"I already have." He let go of me and backtracked to his console, staring at me in lust as he went.

"Lamart'Ukar, report," he said, keeping his eyes on me.

"Both Romulan ships have been destroyed," The Jem'Hadar standing next to him replied. "Obedience brings victory."

"A child's trick!" I said with a forced laugh.

"Not so, Varel." He held up the strange headset that all Vorta wore when they commanded their vessels. I gasped. He had the gall to use my first name! _How dare he say it so loosely!_

"No!" I walked to him in several quick strides and ripped it out of his outstretched hand. I put it on my head and peered through its tiny view screen. Jem'Hadar ships had swarmed the area and were drifting through what appeared to be green shrapnel—

"NO!" I shrieked. "NO!" _My ship! My crew! It had been a trap all along!_ The Vorta came behind me and lifted the visor from my head.

"Now, Varel, I do believe that I have plenty of time to 'drop my pants' as you put it." He turned to the closest Jem'Hadar and said, "take the ship to that M class planet we passed."

…

He had me taken to a small cave and left me there, alone. I paced the cave's dusty floor in thought. At least I had been able to glean that the M class planet was an uncharted world that the disgusting Vorta had seen on his way to lure us into that trap.

"Want to make it up to your crew?" His voice broke the silence. I looked up at him and stopped my pacing. I had been trapped; locked in here for what had to be hours.

"I am but a mere servant, Varel. The Founders created the trap. They are-" he laughed softly and spread his hands out. "I have ordered the Jem'Hadar of my ship to drop their weapons and to await the blessings from the Founders that is due them." He breathed quickly, and his smile turned into a perverted leer.

"Here," he threw something towards me.

"My disruptor…?" I managed to catch it with both hands.

"Blessings await them."

"You are _sick_," I shivered as I followed him out of the cave. I had no problem shooting down Jem'Hadar soldiers one by one as they stood helpless. It was the fact that the Vorta was taking an obvious, perverse pleasure in it—_his own men!_

…

"Now," he was saying. He had brought me back into the cave. The clever bastard had somehow robbed me of my weapon the moment I shot his last man down. How he managed to do it, I don't know. I had been wallowing in anger at the time.

"Now you are going to pleasure yourself…"

"That's right," he said as though it were just a trivial matter.

"What then? What happens to me after?"

"Oh, I won't kill you. Well, depending on how I like it." He came behind me and brought his lips to my left cheek. "We will stay here. I am not favored among my people much. There is talk that I am my last and final clone…I've done things…"

"Keevan," I rasped. My body began to tremble at the realization.

"That's right," he paused and laughed. I shut my eyes. "Afraid?" He touched his fingers to my neck and traced a series of light circles into it. I drew a sharp breath as my skin tingled from his graceful touch. "So much clothing…"

I darted away from him and went to run, but he grabbed my wrist with such strength, that I was forced to my knees before him. He smirked at me, tilted his head, and shook it.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I will kill you next time you try that." His eyes sparkled in the dim light of the cave. My eyes went to the disruptor hanging from his belt. "I wonder what its like to break a bone…" His fingers cinched around my wrist, pressing until I could feel my blood pool beneath his fingertips.

"Please don't," I whispered.

Keevan's pale lips curved into a smile.

"Drop my pants," he ordered, placing his free hand on the back of my head and drawing my head closer to him.

"You disgusting monster! I will never!"

"You will," he said in a quiet whisper. The pain was just as sudden as his action. The bones in my wrist broke with a sickening snap. I howled and went to cradle it, but he held on. "Look."

I glanced up at my hand, which was quickly swelling. The pain throbbed and sent wave after wave of agony throughout my arm.

"Oh gods!" I screamed. "You nasty Vorta! You-"

"I don't like it when you allow that temper of yours to rule you. Do stop, or I will break the other one."

He was still smiling as though he had just given me some sort of precious, rare item. Tears stung my eyes and I breathed heavily.

"Now then, you still have a good hand. Drop my pants."

"I-" Keeven shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"No, no, Varel. I don't want to hear you cuss and moan like a Klingon."

I cried out as he squeezed my broken wrist. Before I knew what I was doing, I was groping his trousers with my other hand. My fingers brushed against his hard, swelling crotch. I grimaced and unfastened his pants. The Vorta laughed and shifted so that his trousers slipped to his ankles.

"The undergarment too."

His bulge was begging to burst through the small, grey undergarment he was wearing. I shut my eyes and wheezed.

"My wrist-" I groaned. "It-it-"

"It hurts, I know," he said in a soothing tone, as if trying to comfort me. "If you please me, perhaps I will subdue the pain with the med kit I brought with me."

I wanted to lash out at him. I wanted to scream and hurt him, but any effort to show my anger would only get me more pain. I complied, regretting it all the way. His undergarment slipped from his bare legs. Keeven pressed my head close so that his waiting, hard member touched my left cheek.

I shuddered from the pain pumping through my wrist, and also from the lewd, degrading act I was about to commit. Uncontrollable tears stained my cheeks. I lifted my head and used my free hand to place his member into my mouth.

He pushed my head forward and began guiding it by clutching my hair.

"Make me moan, or otherwise show some sort of enjoyment, and I'll fix your wrist right here and now." I shut my eyes and lathered his smooth member with my tongue. I massaged him with my mouth, gliding my lips and tongue up and down his shaft.

His hand continued to guide my head, pulling at my hair or pushing to suit his liking. Keevan exhaled and laughed. He pulled my head away and looked down at me. His smile had warped into a sadistic leer.

"The med kit is in the left corner. Patch up your wrist." He let go of me. I scrambled away from him and darted for a small, grey box nestled in the far corner.

"The pain is subdued," I said five minutes later. "But the bone will take several hours to set, I-"

"I don't care." Keeven had made himself a makeshift bed out of his uniform. He was laying naked over it. My disruptor was in his left hand and he was aiming it at me. He lifted his head slightly, tilting it. "Come here, Varel."

I shuddered and made my way to him, cradling my wrist as I went.

"Your hand is fine. Undress."

"You can't just order me around." Green flashed from the disruptor. I felt the energy from it sear the black fabric of my pant leg. "Okay," I winced. "But I promise you, once-" Again, green flashed. This time I felt it sting my knee.

"Undress."

I forced myself to nod and did as he told me. It was humiliating having to undo my belt harness, slip my boots and trousers off, and eventually my tunic and undergarments. He bade me to sit over him and I did. His penis pressed against my inner left thigh. Keevan laughed softly and nodded, as if prodding me to move on. I wiggled over him and slid his member into my innermost parts.

It hurt. He was well endowed for an alien, and I cried out in pain. He shushed me and guided my hips with his hands. The disruptor was forgotten. I followed the movements of his strong hands, shifting myself up and down over his hard cock. The pain gave way to pleasure. I went harder, no longer needing his hands to guide me.

His member penetrated me, hitting me hard where I was most vulnerable. He sat up and pressed his chest against mine. My breasts brushed his smooth skin. I could feel every fiber of it! I drove myself harder while his hands crawled over my back. Keevan tantalized me with his soft touch.

It was sensual and I wondered if he had done this many times before. His fingers traced soft circles into my bare back, tingling and tickling it as though he were teasing me. I went harder. He placed his face to mine and enveloped my lips into a savage kiss.

"Very nice," he murmured. I let out a sharp moan. Keevan wrapped his arms around me and took over. He turned us over so that he was now on top. This gave him an edge and he impaled himself inside of me. My legs wrapped themselves around him and I screamed from the sheer pleasure of it.

He was rough, yet passionate. His movements seemed perfect! I went insane with lust. I gripped his back with all my might and allowed him to indulge himself. In and out, in and out, his member throbbed.

"Gods!" I threw my head back, to which he bit my lower lip. We were as wild animals, rolling on the cave floor, thrusting, moaning, and fucking—yes, fucking. There was no other way to put it.

…

"I want to stay here with you, Varel. I think I shall. That was pleasant." My chest heaved as I lay beneath him. I didn't even open my eyes to register his comment. Never had I been touched liked that, not ever. It was embarrassing having to admit to myself that I had enjoyed it so much...He was not Romulan!

"No. _I_ am going to Romulus the first chance I get. You can stay here all you like," I said between breaths. I was tired. I just wanted to sleep the exhaustion off. Vorta not only had been bred to be strong and capable battle commanders, but it was apparent that they had also been bred to hold a lot of stamina. My body was shaking from weariness. How long had it been? How many times had we…? I winced, not wanting to know. Everything felt like a dream, a hazy, lustful nightmare.

"I have no shame in following you there as your consort. War is such an ugly and painful thing. I don't like getting dirty."

I shot my eyes open and attempted to glare at him. What a slimy little-

"What makes you think that I won't turn you over to the Tal Shiar the moment we step foot on Romulus!?"

He smiled and ran a finger over my swollen lips. "I'd be your consort; your prisoner."

"You are dis-" I started. Keevan forced a savage kiss on me. He kissed again and again until I swore that I'd let him live as my consort, where he'd live in absolute luxury while his comrades died in battle.

"You must provide my government with intel-"

"Shh," he hushed me by nibbling on my lower lip. "I will."


End file.
